Redwall: Vengeance
by Rob Blotnicky
Summary: 2 months after the victory over Cluny The Scourge, Redwall is at peace again. But not for long... The long forgotten son of Cluny the Scourge who has been tracking hsi father has learned news of his death. He now vows to destroy Redwall, and slay all who
1. Prelude

Redwall: Vengeance  
  
A tale of Redwall RoB_64  
Prelude:  
  
It was 2 months since the great war. Cluny the Scourge and his great horde had been slain, Redwallers and woodlanders everywhere celebrated the great victory.  
  
It was a bright summer day, the sun high in the afternoon sky. Out in the meadows the bright green grass swayed back and fourth under the force of the breeze that rustled the leaves on the trees. The sun glistened off the abbey lake as Sam Squirrel and baby Mattimeo waded in the shallows, creating small ripples in their wake.  
  
"A fine day isn't it, sir?" asked Matthias, as he and the Abbot walked through the orchard, watching the dibbuns run and play while eating the ripe berries, their faces stain with berry juice. "That it is Matthias, a fine day indeed."  
  
The first few weeks after the war, brought much grief and sorrow to the Abbey dwellers. The burial of fallen warriors, healers, and Abbot Mortimer were very elaborate, and brought many, many tears. Many mice, squirrels, moles, and otters attended the funerals, and laid flowers a many down to rest at the graves of the late.  
  
"Matthias, Abbot, come on! It's time for tea!" exclaimed Cornflower, as the Matthias and Methusela bells tolled out. "We will by right with you my dear!" said Matthias, as he and the Abbot continued walking. "Well make yourself snappy, Basil Stag Hare looks hungry, I'm 'fraid there will not be any food left if you don't hurry!" "Haha, oh no, well lets get a move on then eh Abbot?" "Yes, I hope that hare doesn't scoff it all before we get there, I know he would." Said the Abbot as the three walked, hand in hand to the great hall.  
  
As the Abbey dwellers went at the great spread of food, little did they know not a days march away stood the son of Cluny the Scourge. "Redwall. the sound of it. I hate them, I hate them all! I will have my revenge!" he said.  
  
Sleer the Scourge, forgotten son of Cluny the Scourge, and his great horde of vermin had entered Mossflower wood with one goal.  
  
To destroy Redwall! 


	2. The Ambush

Chapter 1  
  
Murder  
It was a lovely Augest morning, the morning dew glistening in the morning light. The sun was bright, warm and comforting in the morning sky. Sam Squirrel walked out into the warmth of the sun, followed by his mother Jess Squirrel. "Lovely day, mother." He stated, as he flicked away at a passing grasshopper. "Yes, looks about good for a nice hike through Mossflower woods, what do you say, son?" she asked. "Sounds like a plan!"  
  
Young Mattimeo and the other dibbuns were just waking up as the Matthias and Methusela bells rang out, it was time for breakfast. As the two Squirrels made their way into the great hall, other creatures were busy about setting up the food trays, and getting things ready for another wonderful breakfast. "Lets eet! I'm 'ungry! Need brekkist." Said young Hairtail, as his mother sat him in a chair. "Sit still and wait until it is time to eat! You little rascal!" said his mother. The entire great hall hushed and bowed as Abbot Mordalfus made his way into the great hall, followed by Mr. Churchmouse and Constance the Badger.  
  
"Please Abbot, will you say the prayer?" asked Matthias as the Abbot sat down at his seat.  
  
Thank you for this food, Thank you for this day, Thank you for this plate, in front of my face, I wish all everywhere welcome, To this legendry place, Where we once again live in peace.  
  
There was a resounding "Amen" and then the clanking of glasses and sounds of feast began. "Hey there Matthias, pass the oat berry farl there would ya chap?" Said Basil Stag Hare, as he started to pile food and more food onto his already heaping full plate. "Aye, pass the strawberry cordial, I gotta piece of honey scone stuck in me throat!" said Ambrose Spike, as he put another scone in his mouth. There were so many different breakfast meals to choose from. This is what Redwall Abbey was famous for, it's wonderful spread of food at each meal. There were Oat Scones with honey and butter, Wheat cakes with strawberry and blueberry jam, fresh from the orchard. As well as a large assortment of fruit such as, apples, oranges, pears, strawberries, blueberries, watermelons, as well as many kinds of nuts. Candied chestnuts were especially a favorite with the dibbuns, as well as Basil Stag Hare and the Sparra. "Would you look at those two? Like a pair of living, walking, bottomless pits! They are gonna scoff us out clean at this rate!" exclaimed Mrs. Bankvole. "Ahh, give them a break! They have been snoring so loudly all night, I could hear them all the way at the other end of the dormitories. That must take a lot of energy if ya ask me!" said Mr. Churchmouse.  
  
After breakfast, the abbey creatures went about their business. Some going to the orchard to play, and some to pick fruit and vegetables for the winter. Others went about cooking and cleaning up after breakfast, preparing the next meal. Jess Squirrel and Sam Squirrel packed some food away in a haversack, and grabbed two long poles to act as walking sticks as they set out on their hike. Off they hiked east through Mossflower. Sam stopped to turn over a rock with his stick, looking at his find. "Wow, mom look at this. This must be the largest ant nest ever found under a rock!" he said with an amazed look on his face. "Over here Sam, something odd looking. Lets check it out." Said Jess, as she pointed to a strange looking track in the ground. "What might it be? It looks half between a cart and a snake. What can you make of it mother?" asked Sam. "Im not sure, lets follow it and see if we can find out. Though be careful, it may not be friendly." She said. After following the track for what seemed like ages, the tracks just suddenly stopped. "Odd, there doesn't seem to be anymore tracks leading this wa-" He was cut off in mid sentence as a score of rats popped out of the brush and ambushed them. "It's a trap! Run Sam!!" exclaimed Jess, as she struck out with her walking stick. "Mother!" cried Sam as he whirled his walking stick about, knocking rats senseless here and there. The rats came at them from all sides, each one wielding a short sword and a wooden shield. As the rats closed in, Jess and Sam Squirrel got separated further and further. "Just run Sam! I'll be alright! Get back to Redwall! Go now!" screamed Jess above the sound of war. Countless wounds covered Sam's small body as he took off running as fast as his legs would carry him. With half a score of rats hard on his tail, he bounded through the brush raising dust as he went. Tears streaming down his face as he raced on a track back towards Redwall. "Reeeeeddddwaaaalllllllll!!!!!!!!" screamed Jess as she laid about the rats with he stout walking stick. Snap! The walking stick snapped, as she hit it hard over a rats skull. With a look of rage she dived onto the rats and hit mercilessly at them with her fists, biting and tearing at anything she could grab a hold of. "REDWALLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed her last as she was overwhelmed and went down under the force of the rats. With this Sam ran harder and faster, with his mothers last words echoing in his head. He was overcome with rage as he suddenly stopped and turned to face the 10 rats running after him. "REDWALL!!!" He yelled as he hit a rat as hard as he possibly could, the walking stick snapping in half over his head. The rat fell down dead, and Sam picked up his sword and turned to face the other rats. The rats slowly formed a circle around him, surrounding him on all sides. The bloodlust in his eyes, and his heavy breathing, and his cold stare took its toll on the rats. Some losing their concentration for a second. "Your all alone, little one!" sniggered one of the rats. "REDWALL!!!" Yelled Sam as he bounded after the rat, and slaid him right there, the rest of the rats stunned at the ferocity of the attack. The rats charged, screaming obscenities. Sam was outnumbered nine to one, but he didn't seem to care. "This is for you mother!" he screamed as the rats closed in on him, "REDWALL!!!!!" 


	3. The Rescue

Redwall: Vengeance  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Rescue  
"Why aren't Jess and Sam back yet?" asked Matthias, as he looked out at the sky. It was a brilliant shade of purple, orange and red as the sun drooped lower and lower, soon to be hidden behind the great forest. "It is nearly time for bed, and no site of them." He stated to Constance, as they walked through the orchard, still full from the magnificent meal that was served for tea. "Perhaps we should send out a search party, maybe something has happened to them, maybe they need medical attention!" said Ambrose Spike. "Lets not jump to conclusions Ambrose. We can give them another hour or so. Maybe they just lost track of time." Said Matthias, as he put a comforting paw on the fat cellar keeper's shoulder. "Maybe they will realize how long they have been out when it starts to get dark." "But we can't let it go too late, it is always harder to see in the dark." They both knew Constance was right. "Well ok, lets just go out a little bit, the three of us. Maybe they are already on their way back." Suggested Matthias. Off the three companions went. Each one carrying a blunt walking stick. Matthias with his trusty sword need there be trouble. Constance wore two small daggers in her belt. Ambrose with a small short sword. The fields were a pale green color as the sun continued its descent into the horizon. The trees were dark, scary looking. The three Redwallers showed no fear as they marched steady on. "They went this way as they reached the woodlands." Said Constance as she pointed out footmarks on the forest floor. "Wait a second." Said Ambrose Spike as he stopped suddenly, "Do you guys hear that?" he asked. "Hear what?" asked Matthias. "I don't hear anything, what are you talking about Ambrose?" asked Constance. "It sounds like metal clanging. I hear faint screams!" he exclaimed as he took off south through Mossflower. "Come on!" he said. The three took off running as fast as they could, following Ambrose Spike. After running for a minute, they could all hear it. They broke into a headlong sprint. Matthias could barely make out a small shape running as fast as it could through Mossflower with several other dark shapes following it. He recognized the voice. It was Sam!  
  
"Redwall!!" screamed the three as they drew their weapons and ran for the rats who were chasing Sam. Metal met metal as they clashed, Matthias swinging his sword with all of his might. Constance threw one of the daggers and slain a rat as she pounces on six others. Screams raked the night air as the battle raged on. More than a score of rats fought wildly, completely taken by surprise by the three fighters.  
  
Matthias made a rat into two half rats as he yelled out to Constance, "Get to Sam! Make sure they don't hurt him!" Constance who was overcome with rage from battle sprinted through a dozen rats to get to Sam, who was already being attacked by 3 rats. She grabbed one of the rats and using him as a club she took the two other rats out. Grabbing Sam she hefted him over her shoulder, and ran like a raging bull back through the mass of vermin. She took off as fast as she could back toward Redwall. Ambrose Spike had lost his sword by pinning a rat to a tree with it, and was now swinging his walking stick like a club. Knocking rats senseless with every swing. Matthias was slaying rats here and there, with the mighty Martin Sword, as he heard Ambrose scream. Ambrose has lost his walking stick and was pounced on by four rats. "Redwall!" He yelled as he charged the four rats that were attacking Ambrose. He killed them all with one swipe of the great sword. The battle was over. 


	4. Investigations

Chapter Three  
  
Investigation  
Matthias and Ambrose Spike arrived back at the Abbey ten minutes after Constance came bounding through the brush with Sam Squirrel hanging unconscious across her shoulder. It was a gloomy dark night, overcast skies, and a bit cold. "Are you two ok? Anyone hurt?" Asked Mrs. Bankvole as she quickly ran to escort the two warriors inside the Abbey. "We are fine, I have a small scratch on my shoulder, and Ambrose has a gash on his paw, nothing serious. How's Sam?" asked Matthias back. "Mother. No. Must. keep. Runn..ing." said Sam weakly, as he came around. His eyes widening as he realized he was back at the Abbey. "Mother no!" he screamed as Cornflower and Sister May struggled to hold him still. "Be still young one! You are seriously hurt!" ordered Constance sternly. Sam calmed down a little, and allowed himself to be laid back down. "What happened Sam?" asked Constance. "There was too many of them.. Lost stick. Mother said to run. Mother stayed back." said Sam as his eyes started to close. "It's the herbal potion I gave him. He will be out like a light in a few more minutes. You best get what you can out of him now. Before long he will be asleep until this time tomorrow." Sister May told Constance. The badger nodded. "Sam? Sam can you hear me? Listen to me, I need you to answer some questions for me." Said Constance to the pitiful figure lying before her. "Mother. alone. Must help. This is for. you. Moth..er." Sam fell asleep. "Oh hell." Said Constance in disappointment. "Ok, I will question him tomorrow. Find me the moment he wakes up." "Yes ma'am." Said sister May as cornflower spread a blanket across Sam. Constance left the infirmary. "Poor little one, whoever would do such a thing?" Said cornflower as she rubbed a paw softly across the young squirrel's head. "Vermin my dear, Vermin."  
  
The next day proved to be just as sunny and warm as the last. Yet sadness hung over the Abbey like a dark cloud. Ambrose Spike and Matthias were sitting in the coolness of the Abbey cellar sipping October Ale and discussing the events of the previous night. "Any idea where those vermin came from, Matthias?" Asked Ambrose, as he poured himself another glass of the drink. "They looked like Southland rats, but I am really not sure," explained Matthias, "But I am really not sure." "Well, whoever it was, they better not show their faces around here if they know what's good for them." Said Ambrose, with an angry tone of his voice.  
  
Constance entered the cellar to discuss the attack with them. "Matthias, who could these rats be with?" she asked him. "I don't know, I haven't heard anything of another band of rats in the area. Logalog didn't report anything, nor did Warbeak. They took us all by surprise." He explained. "I saw some of them, they all had green paint. Kinda like a tattoo on their backs." Said Ambrose. "Who are these vermin, what do they want?" Constance asked herself as she looked out the cellar window.  
  
It was after tea before young Sam came around, and when he did he was in an uproar. "Vermin Scum! Mother! I'll kill them! Redwall!" Sam yelled as Sister May and Cornflower ran to calm him down. He struggled free of them and leapt up off the bed. He dashed out the door. Straight into Matthias and Constance as they were walking in, alarmed at the noise. Constance grabbed him quickly and held him tight as she walked back towards his bed. "Get off of me! I have to help her! Mother!" He yelled as Constance put him back in bed, unknown to everyone where he found the strength to do such a thing in his condition. "Sam! Listen to me! You are back at Redwall!" said Constance, as she looked him straight in the eye. He seemed to calm down at the sight of the badgers stern eyes. "If I don't go, they'll kill her!" he said. He started struggling to get free again. Matthias said to him, "They have already son. Be still! You will only hurt yourself further!" "No! It isn't true!" squealed Sam as sister May grabbed a few herbs and put them together in a flask full of water. "Here, drink this Sam." She ordered. Sam who was very thirsty took it and downed the flask entirely. He immediately started to calm down. "Sam, your mother is missing. We do not know whether she is alive or dead. We haven't heard from her since last night. But if you want to help her, you must calm down and tell us what happened last night. How did you get attacked? Were you ambushed?" asked Matthias. "There were about a score of them. Maybe more. Mom and I were walking through the forest. She said she saw something weird so we went to see what it was. Then they sprang out of nowhere." Sam explained, "They didn't say anything to us, just started to attack us. Mother told me to run, said she would be all right, just for me to run back to Redwall. I ran. But I heard her scream so I turned around to help her, but I couldn't see her. Then. I don't know. I don't remember anything else. I blacked out after that. Then I woke up here now. That's all I remember." "Hmm, so the rats didn't talk to you or your mother?" asked Constance. "No" answered Sam, "They didn't even give us a chance to say anything to them. They just. Ambushed." The realization of what had happened hit Sam like a ton of bricks. The rats meant to massacre him. Kill him, and his mother.  
  
"We have to go back to the battle scene to investigate. Maybe we can find some clues there. We left in such a hurry last night we didn't get to look around." Said Matthias to Constance as they walked out of the infirmary and down the steps to the Cavern Hole, where Abbot was holding a meeting with the members of the war council. "Come, sit Matthias and Constance, what have you found out from young Sam?" asked the Abbot. "Not much, they were ambushed he said. Completely out of the blue. It was murder." Said Constance, with a shiver of rage on her last word. "We need to find Jess, dead or alive. I say Constance, Ambrose, Basil, and I head out to where it happened to search for clues. Maybe we can find out who these rats are, maybe there are survivors that we missed." Suggested Matthias. There was an ominous mumble of agreement from the rest of the council. The Abbot nodded his approval. "Then it's decided, Basil, Ambrose, Matthias. Get geared up. We are leaving as soon as possible." Ordered Constance.  
  
So they did. 


	5. Failed Attempt

Redwall: Vengeance Chapter 4  
  
The Search  
Matthias picked up his sword, and grabbed a war helmet. Ambrose armed himself with a long steel sword, and a kite shield with an "R" Engraved in the center of it. Constance grabbed a large mace complete with two-inch long spikes protruding from the powerful ball at the end. She also wielded a viciously curved scimitar. Basil picked up a sling, and a sack full of flat powerful stones. "Better to be safer th'n sorrier, eh wot wot? That's what I allus say." Said Basil as he walked out of the Abbey gate, with a large extravagant shield. "If we have to make a quick getaway, you might have to leave that behind Basil. Be a shame to lose such a beautiful shield, eh Constance?" said Matthias with a grin on his face. "True Matthias, very true. You might want to leave that behind. I don't think it will help much." She said, nodding at Basil. "Point well made, marm" said Basil as he threw the shield back into the Abbey. The gate was shut tight at a nod from Matthias. Cornflowers head appeared over the top of the battlement. "You come back to me alive you three!" she said sternly, while giving Matthias a wink. "Stay safe, if anyfing 'appens, come and tell me! I'll help ee!" said one of the Dibbuns who had wandered out of bed, still in his nightshirt.  
  
Off they went.  
  
It was dark out. The sky was clear and the stars were bright. Millions of white twinkling dots lit up the sky, high above the warriors as they bounded through Mossflower due south. The ground was pitch black. Basil stumbled over a tree root sticking out of the ground. "Ouch, we should have brought torches with us, wot?" he exclaimed as he gathered his balance and continued walking. "No Basil, a torch on a dark night like tonight is an easy target. Keep your voice low, never know when someone may be nearby."  
  
It was as if someone was trying to prove his point. As soon as he finished saying that. Four rats lit torches; they were surrounded by evil looking rats. Each one armed with a short sword. An ambush!  
  
The rats formed a circle around them. One rat strayed too close and Constance sent him flying in the opposite direction with a mighty swing of her great mace. This started the fight. The rats were upon them like a wave. Matthias struck out with the great Martin Sword. Basil loaded a rock into his sling and used it as a club, as he bounded over rats heads while kicking out with his powerful limbs, sending rats flying. Ambrose has curled up into a spiked ball and was rolling through groups of rats, taking out their legs with each roll. Constance had been overcome with a rage only seen by badgers. The legendry bloodlust was upon her, she was unstoppable. Matthias was swinging his sword to and fro, cutting rats down as he bounded through them. Then, the worst happened. Ambrose was stabbed through his chest and dragged off my several rats. "Ambrose! Help Ambrose!" screamed Matthias, as he took into a headlong sprint toward the injured hedgehog. Constance had heard everything. With a loud scream, she picked up a large boulder and hurled it at a charging group of rats, slaying them all instantly. Basil leaped over several rats heads and landed on top of the rats dragging Ambrose away. Knocking them all senseless, he stood and slung a rock, killing a rat. He then heaved Ambrose up over his shoulder and screamed, "Im taking Ambrose back to Redwall, cover our backs!" "You got it Basil, go on then. Get him back safely!" said Matthias.  
  
Basil hopped off with incredible speed as Matthias and Constance held off the rats, they fought like madbeasts. "Lets hear it Constance!" Matthias cried. "Redwalllllllllllllll!" they both screamed as more rats came running into battle.  
  
The two were hopelessly outnumbered. The rats outnumbered them ten to one, though the Redwallers showed no sign of giving up.  
  
"Logalogalogalogalog!" A cry from a distance away. "It's the shrews! Thank goodness!" said Matthias, as he watched a group of about three score shrew warriors rush into the fight, screaming the long time shrew warcry. "Logalogalogalog!" Before Matthias and Constance knew it, the rats had retreated, and the battle was over. Countless bodies lay slain on the ground. Many of the rats were still alive and moaning. Shrew warriors picked them off with target practice shots from their slings. "Logalog, great to see you!" exclaimed Matthias, as he checked himself for injuries. Constance had been cut gruesomely across her back, she had lost quite a lot of blood during the battle. She hadn't noticed. Constance sat down on the ground. "I feel quite faint, I think we should get back to. Redwall." She passed out. "You shrews, pick up the badger and hurry her back to Redwall, Matthias, put these herbs on your wounds, lets get out of here." Logalog ordered.  
  
They started hiking back to Redwall. Empty handed. "That's disappointing, I hope Ambrose and Constance are ok. Whoever these rats are, they are seasoned fighters. Where did they come from? What do they want? And why are they here?" asked Matthias. 


	6. The Note

Redwall: Vengeance  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Note  
  
Matthias and Logalog had just arrived back at Redwall, when they received horrible news.  
"Matthias, Constance may not make it. She is badly hurt, and has lost a lot of blood." Said Sister May as she greeted him at the main gate, tears in her eyes.  
"Oh no, take me to her." He said, as he followed Sister May to the infirmary.  
  
Constance was lying down on the straw mattress. She was unconscious.  
"Make sure she's comfortable, Sister May." Matthias ordered, as he wiped away a tear. Constance had been like a mother to all in the abbey, Matthias as well.  
  
Matthias said he wished to be alone, as he walked out into the Great Hall. He stood before the tapestry of the abbey's founder, Martin the Warrior.  
"Oh Martin, what is going on? Who are these rats? What do they want?" he asked.  
He started to feel very drowsy. As hard as he tried, he couldn't keep his eyes open. He fell fast asleep.  
  
"Warrior, warrior, wake up warrior!" He heard a voice. "Knock knock, warrior."  
There was a loud knock on the great hall door. Matthias woke promptly. It was Basil Stag Hare.  
"There is about half a score of vermin standing outside the gate, they're askin' for you ol' chap." He told Matthias.  
"Thank you Basil, lets go." Said Matthias and he and Basil hurried out of the great hall and toward the main gate.  
  
When they got to the gate Matthias introduced himself.  
"I am Matthias, warrior of Redwall. What brings you to Mossflower?" he asked.  
  
Just then an arrow twanged and inbedded itself in the red sandstone near Matthias' paw. He jumped. Basil loaded his sling, and before he could fire one rock, the rats were gone.  
Looking down at the arrow Matthias noticed a piece of parchment around the shaft. He pulled the arrow out and took the parchment off the arrow. It read: This means War. 


End file.
